infinitys_grimoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Philippe Bittar
Introduction Philippe is one of three main characters in infinitys grimoire next to Tamara and Samantha. Taken from earth and sent to the planet the story takes place on by Cecil, for his amusement. Profile Appearence Philippe is a skinny, pale boy with brown hair shave into a fluffy undercut and blue eyes. He's most often seen in a red hoodie which he uses to cover his body. When living with william he's often seen in various expensive clothes and suits, something he complains about being uncomfortable in. He's also wearing a binder underneath his clothes as often as he can. Personality Philippe is very closed off. Preffering not to share how he's feeling to anyone except Samantha and Tamara and later on, Viktor, Xavier, and Edward. He's very easily stressed, causing him to either lash out in anger or go into panic. Making him seem very emotionally unpredictable to most. Although he can come across as very moody and uncaring, he cares deeply about his friends and their wellbeing. Story Philippe gets transported to the apartment of william stelar, barely speaking any english. william takes pity on him and takes him in. He and william quickly bond and a few weeks later philippe already considers william his father. He's quickly absorbed into the celebrity culture. a few days after arrival, philippe recieves text messages from samantha and tamara who claim to be from the surface where the ceres corporation is willingly destroying the planet, william tells to ignore them because they probably arent real people but he continues to talk to them. After a few weeks philippe discovers he has weak telekentic powers, which skyrockets his popularity. everyone wants to know more about his abilities and william lets him get tested by various facilities to see how he's able to do this. Tamara and samantha quickly find out their respective abilities too. Philippe spends the next 3 months with his father on the moon, developing his powers. He befriends one of williams employees, Damien. who he hangs out with during damien's smoke break. He also befriends Sophia's daughter, Pam. Pam gets a crush on him but he rejects her. Looking into ceres After a few months on the moon he decides that samantha and tamara are legit about the surface being alive, and he decides to look further into the Ceres corporation. He tries to convince his father of the things sam and tamara describe happening on the surface, but he doesnt believe him. When visiting the home of one of Ceres' main leaders, James, Philippe sneaks into James' private office. He is found out and James threatens philippe, nearly strangling him as he tells him to not look into things he isnt allowed to. James calls william and tells him what happened, leaving out his own actions. William is angry at philippe and yells at him when they get home, leaving philippe in tears. William starts pushing philippe more and more to do things he doesnt want to do, getting verbally abusive when philippe fails to meet his standards. He never does this in front of others, instead waiting until they're back home. When brought to an interview he gets so anxious that he gets a panic attack and nearly destroys the entire building. People start being afraid of him and william brings him to less and less events. isolating philippe from the outside world. Escape from the moon Damien brings philippe in contact with edward, a friend of damien who believes philippe about Avia still being inhabited. He tries to visit edward at once of his concerts but is caught by william who pulls him out and starts yelling at him. edward intervenes and philippe notices the tension between them, when he asks his dad about this he denies knowing him. Once they get home william yells at philippe and threatens him should he do something like this again. The argument gets out of hand and william shoves philippe against a wall, giving him a black eye and leaving bruises. Williams abuse continues to get worse and when in one of those arguments william destroys his son's phone philippe reaches a breaking point. using his abilities to throw knives at his father he proclaims that he doesnt want to spend another day with him and runs away to edwards home. Edward helps calm philippe down a bit so he can explain what happened and once he knows how william has been treating him he comes up with a plan to get to the surface. They steal a transport ship and barely escape the police trying to stop them. The moon beliefs he's dead. Taken in Category:Characters